


Levitation

by Skullszeyes



Series: Day One [4]
Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Experimentation, Friendship, Gen, Levitation, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short, Smoking, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Darling & Trench are trying to figure out where P7 had gone too.
Relationships: Casper Darling & Jesse Faden, Casper Darling & Zachariah Trench, Jesse Faden & Emily Pope
Series: Day One [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571713
Kudos: 31





	Levitation

Casper Darling and Zachariah Trench were waiting for a report back from their security detail on the disappearance of P7. She had yet again gone missing from her detainment cell a few hours ago, and hasn’t been seen in awhile. 

Darling was a little peeved about the necessary development and had people watching P6’s cell in case she finds her way over there. Trench on the other hand was patiently waiting with a cigarette between his fingers. They had argued over P7’s capabilities until a knock on the door interrupted them.

Darling told whoever was on the other side to come into his office, and the door slid open and a nervous looking employee stepped inside.

“What is it?” he asked them.

“Uh…” they straightened and said, “P7 has been found.”

Darling glanced at Trench before turning his attention to the employee. “Where is she?”

“She’s floating...in Central Research.”

Darling’s brows pinched as he stared at the door. “She’s outside the door?”

“She’s floating?” Trench stood up, sticking his cigarette in an ashtray Darling kept inside one of his desks.

The employee nodded, wringing their fingers. “Yes. We’re not sure where she appeared from, but we noticed her floating. We told her too—”

Darling and Trench were already making their way toward the door, and past the employee. They didn’t expect to see a few personnel looking toward the center of the department, and as they drew near the stone railing, they could see P7.

“Not a great place to test this out,” Trench remarked, hands tucked inside his pant pockets.

Darling frowned at P7 hovering twenty feet in the air with nothing holding her. She wore the grey sweatpants and sweater with the large P7 on her back. Her red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and she didn’t seem surprised about what was going on with her, mostly curious and amazed.

Darling sighed, then stepped down the stairs alongside Trench. “P7.” She turned with a blank expression, a normal reaction whenever she found herself in their company. “I see you’ve finally decided to join us.”

“Not exactly,” she said, her tone deadpan.

P7 didn’t seem to notice nor care about the security detail pointing their weapons at her, while Trench waved his hand towards them to lower their guns. 

Darling placed his hands behind his back. “I hope you’re not acting out,” he said, with a nice firm voice that complimented his forced smile.

“I’m not,” she said.

“Then come down from there.”

Darling wasn’t sure how she did it, but he seen the hitch of her breath before gravity took over, slowly lowering her to the ground instead of leaving her suspended in midair as if it was any other day, but a lot of odd things do occur in the Oldest House. 

Darling and Trench descended the steps, past the security and employees who were watching P7 with interest.

He was fascinated in how she controlled herself, he wrote mental notes in what they were going to do for the next few tests. Trench had pulled out another cigarette from his pack on the inside of his coat pocket, including a lighter. 

Darling narrowed his eyes and said, “Not in here.”

P7 lowered herself down, light as a feather, he would even consider her majestic if it wasn’t for her being out of her cell without authorization. Even that was strange, and he’d have to ask her about it later so they can make stronger measures that it won’t happen again.

“How long were you there for?” 

“Not long,” P7 said, glancing away from them, and seemed interested in the men and women that surrounded them. She wasn’t fazed by the weapons that were pointed at her, nor did she seem tired from the way she hovered in the air. This was an interesting development.

“It’s not something we’d like from you,” Trench said, holding his cigarette instead of lighting it.

“I want to see my brother,” P7 said.

Darling figured this was where the conversation was going to end up as. She had asked about this before and they told her that in their current state of progression, her request will be denied for the next few weeks. Is this the reason why she was doing this?

“We talked about this,” Trench said, interrupting Darling’s thoughts. He was a little more stern than Darling’s usual charisma, and when he looked at P7, his gaze was hardly soft. He was more straightforward than what Darling hoped to convey.

Emily Pope appeared in the crowd from Darling’s left periphery. She seemed concerned with P7 while holding a notepad. Darling waved her over while clearing his throat. Emily stepped past security and gave P7 a warm smile.

“Jesse,” Darling said, “please go back with Emily Pope, we’ll discuss visiting hours with P6.”

Her empty gaze furrowed into a sharp glare before she reluctantly followed Emily Pope. Trench had even waved his hand toward a few security guards and told them to follow them to P7’s cell. She never did like her room being called a cell, but it wasn’t something they were going to change any time soon.

The crowd began to disperse, and Darling could hardly take a steady breath as Trench’s gaze fell upon him, a hardened look with words behind the glasses that framed his face.

Darling bristled. “It won’t happen again.”

“Of course not.” Trench turned and walked away, while Darling seethed by himself before heading back to his office to think over what he was going to do with P7, and her insistent attachment to her brother. At least now they witnessed her levitating, and her control was growing. Now, they’ll simply have to figure a way to get her to cooperate with them without moving around on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my file since January, but a lot of stuff was going on around that time, and I guess I just left it there. I got the idea from whenever I would float around Central Research and fight all the creatures going on in that area. (I'm not yet finished the game, I kind of took a haitus throughout Feb & March, but I'll get to the rest sooner or later.)
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
